Hunger
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Gretel stares at the bowl of food, her stomach growling, but every time she tries to eat, she throws it right back up. She can't find it within herself to allow the food to go down her throat. After the nightmare she lived through with Hansel with the witch in the candy house, she no longer has any hunger. But, when Hansel begs her, can she manage to do it for him, her only family?


**Hi there everyone! So, this is a short one-shot on Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters. I really hope you like it and **_**please leave a comment and let me know what you think of it, thank you!**_** :)**

**Warning: T for the slight cursing.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN HANSEL & GRETEL: WITCH HUNTERS.**

* * *

"_Hunger_"

**. . .**

Gretel is sitting down on the soft, green grass. The sun is long gone, leaving behind a glowing moon resting high in the black sky. Her back is against a long piece of wood, a log, in the middle of the forest, and her legs are neatly crossed.

She is staring at the bright flames that are dancing in front of her. A few pieces of wood in the center and the fire is dancing around above it. The bright yellow, orange, and red flames chase each other, blending in with one another and giving off an overpowering heat.

Gretel has her arms folded across her chest as her mind wanders off. She is zoning out, her eyes staring ahead, but her mind somewhere else. It's cool out with a small breeze passing by now and then.

She chews on her bottom lip as she slightly taps her fingers on her leg. Hansel went to go check on Ben and Edward, who are sleeping in the forest about a mile or two away.

They heard that there might be a few witches lurking around in this area so they decided to split up in pairs for the night. Hansel and Gretel went as one pair and Edward and Ben went in another.

Hansel left her with a bowl of food, telling her to eat without him and he would be right back. However, she can't find it in her to pick up the spoon and take a bite of the food. She could feel her eyes burning as the hot tears form in her eyes and start to spill down her cheeks. She swallows hard and slowly her eyes turn to look at the bowl of food lying next to her.

Just the look of the food makes her feel sick. Her body begins to shake and she shakes her head, wanting to just forget about eating for the night and head off to sleep. However, she promised her brother she would eat while he was gone.

He knows she has always had trouble eating, but she always forced herself to eat the food anyways. Hansel always convinced her that she had to eat, even if she had to force the food down her throat. He told her it wasn't good for her that she doesn't eat a lot, only small bites, so he is always pushing her with the subject.

Every time she goes to pick up the spoon to eat something, she would see images of when she was younger. She would see when the witch kept them trapped in her house made of candy and images of her brother having to be forced to eat so much candy. She would watch as he shook in the corner of the small home, forcing the food down his throat. She also remembered being yelled at to eat and that is what she did, until she got sick and even after that.

Gretel stares at the bowl and while remembering Hansel's soft pleas before he left her alone, she begins to pick up the spoon. She lifts the food up to her mouth and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes, thinking that might help despite the tries she did in the past, and she opened her mouth.

However, the food doesn't make it down her throat. She jumps to her feet and runs behind the log she was leaning against, letting everything out. She throws up everything she had; the small pieces of bread she manages to eat, liquids; everything. She coughs violently while her arms wrap around her hurting stomach. She squeezes her eyes shut as the tears leak out of her eyes and she continues to throw up whatever else that was settled in her stomach.

It wasn't long before she felt a comforting, protective arm wrap around her waist and help hold her hair back. After a few moments, she opens her eyes to see Hansel standing there, a concern look on his face. He nods at her and tries to offer her a comforting smile, "Are you okay?"

She takes a deep breath as she wipes her mouth with the sleeve of her leather jacket. She shakes her head slowly and sighs, "I-I can't do it, Hansel. I can't."

Hansel frowns and guides her back to where she was sitting before. They both sit down by the fire and against the log, looking at each other, but saying no words. They sit there in silence before Hansel finally decides to break it, "Gretel, you have to eat."

"You think I don't try? I try to take small bites, but every time I do, _that_ is what happens!" She yells, frustrated with the situation and herself, "Every time I try to eat and I think I could actually swallow it without throwing it back up, I get these stupid, fucking images in my head!"

Hansel watches as she lowers her head and he watches as the hot tears run down her cheeks. One of the most painful things for him to see is his sister hurting and right now, he knows she's hurting, and bad.

He slowly grabs her hand and holds it tightly in his own. He stares at her face and says in a quiet, soft voice, "Gretel, I'm fine. Yeah, that witch made me eat continuously and now I have to take these injections every once and a while, but I'm okay, aren't I? I'm here, with you, okay? You don't have to stress yourself out and keep thinking about that night."

"I try to forget." She whispers, "I try to forget that night so hard, but I can't! It's like it's scarred into my mind. I keep seeing you in the corner, shaking and scared while you are forced to shove the food down your throat. It's just that every time I bring the food to my lips, I get sick. I remember me being yelled at to eat by that stupid witch and it was scary. I have no appetite; no hunger anymore! I can't do it, Hansel. I just… can't."

Hansel could feel his heart breaking for his younger sister into a million of pieces. He watches as the weak side of her unleashes out and shows itself. He is the _only _one who has seen this side of her and every time it breaks and upsets him.

He squeezes her hand and she slowly looks up at him. She looks at him with her red and puffy eyes and he just smiles back at her, "Gretel," he begins, "if there is anything I know that is true and a hard fact, it's that you are the strongest person I have ever known. You're brave, you can kick ass, and you're the best sister." He looks down and sighs, "I don't know what I would do without you," he looks back up at her, "so, do you think you could try to take a few bites… for me?"

Gretel stares into his dark chocolate brown eyes and she could see the plea in them. She sighs and looks down at the bowl. She reaches her hand out for the spoon and holds it tightly in her hand, glaring down at it. She takes a long, deep and shaky breath before pressing the spoon of food to her lips. She forces her mouth open and she tries to take a bite, but almost immediately the images of her brother as a child being yelled at to eat more candy flashes in front of her.

Gretel gasps, dropping the spoon onto the ground and her breath quickens. Hansel instantly pulls her into his strong embrace and holds her there until her sobbing stops. She may be strong, confident, and one bad-ass, but she has a weak side, like everyone does.

Her body is trembling in his arms and he closes his eyes slowly, sadness spreading through him. He kisses the top of her hair and keeps her tightly and securely in his arms. He whispers calm, soothing words in her ear to try to calm her down, but she snaps. "No! Hansel, the images are so graphic… the memory is imprinted into my mind and I just can't ignore it. I can't be like you; you just accepted the past and moved on."

He shakes his head, "Gretel, the worst is over. That witch who did that to us when we were kids is long gone. That bitch burned." He looks her hard in the eyes and she could see the small grin painted onto his face, "We got through that and we'll get through everything else. I promise you that. You have got to allow yourself to eat though. When you eat, think about Ben or Edward. Or think about me and how I'm still here and will always protect you. Please, can you just do this one thing for me and try to eat?"

He watches as she stares down the bowl of food. She stays in her brother's arms as he looks down at her and she glares at the food. She closes her eyes slowly, thinking. She knows she has to eat, but it's so hard. She could feel her stomach growl, but she's scared to try to take a bite again. However, one thing Gretel is, is a fighter.

Hansel could see the way she is hesitating so he softly adds, "Why don't you think of something happy?"

Gretel opens her eyes slowly and sits up a little. She bites on her lower lip as she watches Hansel slowly pick up the spoonful of food and bring it to her lips. She looks up at him and sees the desperate and concern look on her older brother's face.

She nods her head sharply and parts her lip, allowing the spoon to go in her mouth. She slowly chews on the food and finally, she allows the food to slide down her throat and settle in her stomach. She has her eyes squeezed shut and she could feel Hansel's eyes on her.

Images of her Ben, Edward, Hansel, herself, and their parents pop into her head and for once, she doesn't feel sick as she swallows the food.

Slowly her eyes open and she could see the wide grin on Hansel's face and the excited look he has. She chuckles at the thrilled expression on his face and she nods slowly, knowing he is silently asking her if it worked.

She nods her head and he tightens his arms around her. "Really? You don't feel sick?"

Gretel shrugs one shoulder and stays in Hansel's strong embrace. A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she glances up at his face, "I'm not fully better, but better. You helped, a lot. I tried to picture something else as I ate and it worked."

"Oh yeah? Huh. What did you think of?" Hansel curiously asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

She smiles and rests her head against his shoulder. She sighs and simply replies "Our family."

Hansel has a good idea what she means by that. He knows her too well and he knows she means everyone she cares about, including their deceased parents. He kisses the top of her head and leans his head against the log, closing his eyes.

Gretel glances up at him and in a matter of minutes, she sees him sound asleep. She could hear his soft, quiet snores and she could see how his breathing evened out. She smiles at the sight and she slowly closes her own eyes, falling to sleep herself.

It may take a while to get her full appetite, but she's working on it. She's getting better every time she picks up the spoonful of food and has her brother by her side. Every time she manages to eat, thanks to her encouraging brother, she feels her hunger coming back to her and hopefully soon she will be able to eat with no problem. She knows she has her brother by her side and that's all she needs to know she could do it.

She shortly falls peacefully asleep, for once in a very long time able to sleep without her stomach growling and her hunger satisfied.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that is it for this one-shot! I really hope you enjoyed it and it was good! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, I would really, really appreciate it, thank you so much!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
